Morning Surprise
by ValzBrownie
Summary: One day Snow wakes up with a surprise after coming back from the Enchanted Forest. (Based on 3x12; New York Serenade) Cute, snowing fluff.


Snow is warm and lulled in a light sleep. The light is already peeking from the sides of the curtains and shining down by their feet on the bed. Snow feels a small cramp in her lower stomach and sub-consciously touches her stomach.

When she touches her stomach, it feels hard and round under her palm. Her eye brows knit together in confusion and her eyes flutter open.

"Why does my stomach feel weird" she thinks to herself. She lifts the covers and looks at her stomach. A gasps slip from her red lips at what she is seeing.

Instead of her stomach being flat like the last time she remembers it was, her belly is big and round, as if she was pregnant. She looks up at her surrounding and notices that she is in her bed at their apartment. The same apartment in Storybrooke.

Snow is confused as her memories are a little fuzzy as she tries to remember what happened. Did they ever leave Storybrooke? The last thing she remembers is saying good bye to Emma and Henry. Thinking of Emma, her eyes starts to sting and the tears dares to fall, but she takes a deep breath and shakes her head.

"Stop it snow, Emma is safe with henry and happy. Living the life she has wanted," she tries to convince herself and gulp down the sadness and tears.

She looks to her left and sees charming sleeping on his stomach, hugging his pillow from underneath and his head towards her. He is snoring lightly so she assumes that he is in deep sleep, like always.

She looks down at her belly. With two fingers, she presses down on the side. She gasps again as she feels stirring and kicking in her belly. She bites her lips as she smiles excitedly. She's pregnant. She is actually pregnant.

By the size of her belly and by the experience of being pregnant with Emma, she assumes that she is 7 months along. She looks at charming again and an idea pops in her head.

She grabs the covers that was pushed away and pulls it over her belly and tries to fluff it around her belly to hide it. She looks at Charming with a smile and leans down, planting a kiss on his lips.

She pushes her fingers through his soft hair and giggles as she sees a smile starting to form on his lips and his eyes fluttering open.

"What an amazing way to wake up," his voice is low and husky from his deep slumber. She leans down and kisses him again and this time, he is kissing her back. Her hand slides down to his chest and they pull away from the kiss to breathe.

"Can I ask you a question?" Snow asks, looking at him with a discreet smile with her eyes shining.

"Of course" he answers with his eye brows knitting together a little bit in confusion.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um well, we were in the Enchanted Forest". Instead of answering, his tone sounds questioning. He notices his surrounding and connects the dots that they are in their apartment in Storybrooke. "Wait, what?"

He starts to sit up and looks around and then at snow. "Did we leave Storybrooke?" His memories feel fuzzy and disoriented. "The last thing I can remember is being at the town line and watch Emma's car drive away, but I feel like something is missing because I don't remember what happened after that" his eye brows furrows as he is concentrated and trying to remember.

Snow nods her head and takes his hand in hers, "I feel the same way, but I have something to show you" she bites her bottom lip nervously, but also excitedly.

"What's wrong", Snow notices that he starts to look worried so she smiles.

"Nothing's wrong, but I do have a surprise. Close your eyes, but let me hold your hand". Her cheeks start to hurt from smiling. He reluctantly closes his eyes. "Ready?" She asks and he nods his head.

She pulls his hand, lifts the covers that are covering her belly and with her hand over his, she places it on her belly and rubs it. She waits quietly and nervously for his reaction. He is still looking confuse, so with her hand over his, she applies pressure to a spot. The baby kicks under Charming's palm and his eyes shoot open.

"Wait, what was that…" his words fade as his mind is trying to connect the dots.

Snow giggles, grabs the duvet and pushes it away from her, revealing her pregnant belly. He gasps and a grin forms on his lips.

"You're pregnant?" his smile widens as Snow nods. He turns his body towards her and places both hands on her belly.

"I- I can't believe this" he stutters and chuckles. "We're going to have another baby" he looks up at Snow, still cupping her belly in his hands.

She laughs, "You're going to be a daddy again", and she leans over and kisses him, putting her hands over his.

"And you, my love, are going to be mommy again" this time he kisses her. Snow wraps her arms around his neck and he brings her closes by her waist. After a few seconds, they feel a strong kick between them. They pull apart and laugh.

Charming puts his hands on her belly again, "Sorry kiddo". They feel another kick and laugh.

"And Emma" Snow takes a deep breathe to hold herself from crying, "Will be a big sister"

"That is very true" he replies softly and wipes the stray tear that rolled down her cheek. "Let's not lose hope that she will find us again, ok?" she nods at his words of reassurance.

"Can you believe it? This baby's parents are Snow White and Prince Charming and his older sister is the savior. Wow" he says exasperatedly with a goofy grin and Snow laughs. Charming always know what to say to cheer up Snow.

"You know that I love you, right?" she says, looking admirably at him.

"How could I ever doubt that" he leans over and gives her a kiss. "I love you too. And this baby too" he cups her belly again. "And of course, Emma"

Snow's eyes starts to water and smiles at Charming. "Me too."

They spend the morning in bed talking about the baby, plans for a nursery and how much they miss Emma. It has been a day full of surprises for the Charmings so they soak in the joy and leaves the worrying for tomorrow.

**I know it is a little short and for now, it is considered a one shot, but if you guys want and if I am up to it, I can definitely continue this. I really hope you guys liked it; it has been a long time since the last time I have written a fanfiction. I know I still have the other story "Our Little Savior" and I will try hard to write more, but it has been a stressful time these past few years. **


End file.
